unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Clues to the Land of Fables
|details = We have another request from the same requester for further research into Vikings travels. The job is to confirm the path the saga claims they took to Vinland and find some clue as to where it was. Now that we know the location of World's End, we're very close to confirming the path to Vinland. |fameAdv = 30,000 |step1 = /From Another Point of View/Bergen/Barkeeper/ The Viking who found Vinland was one of Eric the Red's children. His adventures are also recorded. You might go and see if Olga has that record as well. Perhaps you can find a clue by seeing it from another point of view. |step2 = /The Later Sagas/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ He's probably talking about the saga that was written based on the saga of Eric the Red. But there was a reason that they reused the old stories. And that is that what Eric the Red did, could never be done again. |step3 = /Aspirations/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ This saga adds fantastical elements to the travels of Eric the Red, making it larger than life. It shows the difficulty of what Eric did, something that even after time passed and technology advanced, was something none could repeat. Or just maybe, his adventures were a fairy-tale to begin with. |step4 = /Recognizing Vinland/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Both sagas share one point in common. Both speak of the ships losing their way after being blown off course by a storm when relocating to World's End and ending up in Vinland. If we study the currents, climate, wind direction and all of that around World's End, we may be able to pinpoint Vinland's location. |step5 = /For Those Who Can't Achieve Their Dreams/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Lately, I can't help but think that the sagas are written as "Dream". It's not the explorers themselves that wrote their tales, but those who wanted to see them as heroes or idols. In other words, the sagas were written by dreamers, not doers and is a record of wishes not facts. |step6 = /If the Sagas are Dreams/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ We storytellers are the same. We tell the stories of unachievable dreams as if they were our own. And if these sagas were written by those who were simply trying to share their unrequited dreams with whoever would listen, then Vinland may not exist. |stepfinal = Searching for Clues/Scandinavia West Coast/near Olga/ A saga was written based on the saga of Eric the Red. According to Olga, the reason they rewrote the story of Eric was because the travels of Eric were something that, even with more modern knowledge, no one has been able to duplicate. To find the truth and find the place, we will find that other saga. It should be near here. |discoXP = 780 |cardXP = 390 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = Scandinavia West Coast |seaarea = Norwegian Sea }}